An Introduction
by Bleak December
Summary: When Teen Titan Raven is voted out of the team, she escapes to another dimension and finds herself on the USS Enterprise. An introduction for various oneshots to come.


**Disclaimer: **I own everything in this story. I own Teen Titans, I own Star Trek, I own your soul. I am making butt-loads of money off of this, and I claim all copyrites. ...Yeah, I wish. This is just fun nonsense.

**Created for: **my friend Rax, and my own perverse amusement.

* * *

**An Explanation**

_I made a gift art for Rax which included my favorite Teen Titan character Raven playing chess with Star Trek's Spock. Upon his suggestion, I decided to write a story that goes along with it. However, I soon realized that to explain Raven's presence on the Enterprise would need a lot of explaining and backstory. So this is an introduction which tells of how Raven arrived in the wonderful world of Star Trek TOS. It will be followed by one-shots of Raven's various experiences on board._

**

* * *

**

**An Introduction**

It was with a heavy heart that Raven entered her room in Titan's Tower. She knew this was the last time she'd ever set foot in her bedroom again, and she was rather reluctant to leave her many books and scrolls behind. For nearly four years she had built up her library and decorated her room. She looked around sadly, taking every inch of it in. Although it hadn't been her decision to leave the tower, she had chosen to leave this dimension entirely and seek refuge in some other parallel universe. The process of interdimensional travel would require that Raven take nothing with her, and this pained the sorceress. After all, she wouldn't be coming back.

It was now a month after Trigon the Terrible had been defeated and Earth restored to its original beauty. But even now, Raven could still feel her father's presence within her. He was her biological father, and he had left an imprint on her soul. Though the world and its many dimensions were safe from him, there still was a remaining threat that he had left behind in the form of a daughter. The Titans hadn't known this until a week after the victory against Trigon, and the revelation came during an encounter with Madam Rouge. The details were still fresh in Raven's mind, but she didn't care to relive them. Suffice it to say, the shape-changing villain had pushed one too many of Raven's buttons during the scuffle, and before she could contain herself, the demon half of her had taken over, leaving an incoherent empty shell of the Russian woman before anything could be done to save her.

It was that incident that irrevocably changed Raven's relationship with the Titans, and it had only been a matter of weeks before the group had called her to a meeting. It seems they had discussed the matter deeply without her knowledge, and then come to a vote regarding Raven's position in the team. They had called her when the voting was over and the result finalized. As hard as it was for them to the current decision, three to one believed that it was in the best interest of the team that Raven resign her title. She was too much of a security risk to be trusted with their line of work.

Raven picked up her meditation mirror somberly and tucked it into her jewel belt...that, unfortunately, was a necessity in any dimension. She worked quietly, summoning the candles, the jars of teleportation powder, and the book of Azar. In the morning, no trace of her would be found by the Titans, and they would continue their lives and learn to forget her. When would they meet her again? _Quothe Raven, "Nevermore."_ She snorted, almost on the edge of hysteria. Once again she was forced to leave her home on account of her father, and she was having trouble keeping the emotions at bay at that thought.

She silently hoped that at least Cyborg, the one member who voted to keep her, would see to it that some files were saved into his computer bank that recorded her very existence. He was like a brother to her, and she regretted that she wouldn't see him again. Robin, bless him, hated the conclusion they came to, but the leadership in him smothered his emotional ties to her, and even though he personally didn't want to see Raven go, the team was his first priority, and sacrifices must be made for it. Starfire had voiced some protests on her behalf, but when she was sure that Robin thought it best for Raven to resign, she meekly agreed. Her affection for Robin outweighed her loyalty to Raven, and although Raven felt a little bit bitter about it, she couldn't bring herself to dislike her. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was surprisingly the only one who seemed to quickly agree with Robin. This surprised her, as she had always got the impression that the green changeling harbored a secret crush on her, but she had been wrong before. Beast Boy hadn't hesitated in admitting that he was frightened of Raven, and always felt as if he had to walk on eggshells around her. He knew that he had trouble saying the right things, and his big mouth always got him into trouble with her. He wanted the freedom to blurt things out without the fear of Raven's wrath.

The sorceress sighed. This was it.

Raven sat in the circle after lighting the candles. She began floating upward as the channel formed. The last thought that crossed her mind before she shot up through the ceiling and out of this dimension was that she fervently hoped that whatever planet she came to would accept her.

* * *

"Dammit, Jim!" the disgruntled doctor exploded, "What in the nine levels of hell do think you're doing?!"

James T. Kirk looked up sheepishly from the paper in front of him and set his pen down. "It's an old Earth thing, Bones. It's called a crossword puzzle."

"I _know_ what it is! I mean why aren't you on the bridge at a time like this? We're in uncharted space. Now unless I'm wrong, which I'm not, the captain should be overseeing this sort of thing! Not sitting on his butt in the recreation room drinking bourbon and doing the damn crossword!"

"Why should you be so concerned?" Kirk replied, sitting straighter in his chair authoritatively. "Unless I'm mistaken, the ship's doctor should be in his office preparing to take on new samples that we retrieve...not coming into the recreation room carrying the latest edition of _Interstellar Stag Party Weekly_."

The doctor's pale cheeks suddenly blossomed into an unnatural hue of pink as he quickly whipped the magazine behind his back. "I merely confiscated it from a nurse. I was coming in here to dispose of it."

The captain raised a challenging eyebrow just as a voice over the intercom saved McCoy from an already embarrassing situation. "Captain Kirk, please report to the bridge. Captain Kirk to the bridge, please."

The man in question groaned as he scraped the chair backwards, making a horrendous screech against the smooth floor. "On my way," he ground out.

Once the door had whispered closed, a relieved McCoy slumped down into the chair. When he finds Ensign Cook again, he'd strangle him with his bare hands for what just happened.

* * *

Raven looked around herself as she got to her feet and brushed off the red dust on her uniform. She hadn't really paid attention to where she was going...just some planet in another dimension was all she thought about. Now as she took in her surroundings, she wished she had specified her criteria. Well, she had been right on one account...she would definitely be accepted here, considering there wasn't anyone here at all. Raven sensed the lack of population immediately with her empathic powers. _Great_, she thought angrily, _this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I wanted acceptance._ But she couldn't help admitting that although she would be terribly lonely, this situation was probably best. She wouldn't be a danger to anyone but herself, now.

She observed the terrain. Under a blood red sky with a dense atmosphere was a dusty and rocky earth also of a rusty color. Raven didn't like it. Red was understandably her least favorite color, but there was little she could do to change it. She could see many chasms in the ground, and dull, dry mountains looming on the horizon.

Well, the mountains would be the sensible place to look for water and shelter. Raven began walking...the environment around her didn't really make her feel like flying.

As she walked, the sorceress began getting short of breath. She was confused. She was in better shape than this, wasn't she? Yes flying and teleporting were her main mode of transportation, and yes she didn't have much physical activity during skirmishes due to her telekinesis powers, but surely a little walking wouldn't exhaust her so quickly? Raven breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath, but this made her dizzy. She came to a stop. She still felt lightheaded, so she lowered herself to the ground, sitting in her usual meditation position. _What is wrong with me?_ She was now starting to panic, because even sitting down did not help her lungs any. In fact, her condition was going from bad to worse.

Raven coughed violently, and her eyes widened when she saw red liquid on her hands and tasted the copper tang of blood in her mouth. In the midst of her alarm, there was some part of her that rolled its eyes in self derision as it realized that the _first_ criteria she should have made was an _inhabitable_ planet. Her oversight would be her undoing. Obviously the atmosphere did not support human life.

She bent over on her hands and knees and tried to steady herself, but this new angle simply brought on more coughing and more spat-up blood. Raven's sight grew hazy, and her brain whirled just as quickly as the earth around her did. With a detached sort of misery, she felt her arms give way, and her body dropped fully to the ground. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed, and shortly thereafter she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching a lone planet. Class L. It is 3,720 miles in diameter, orbiting a star approximately sixteen times larger than the planet. Sensors detect unique soil compounds on the surface."

"On main viewer."

Spock hit the button, and the bridge crew of the Enterprise studied the red planet. Kirk sat dramatically in his command chair with a practiced pose.

"Unique soil?" the captain repeated. Spock nodded solemnly. "Well then, Mr. Spock, kindly arrange a landing party with the appropriate suits and sample-collecting gear. Report to me when you're finished."

Spock nodded again as he headed for the turbolift. Once the door had hissed shut, Kirk ran a calculating eye around the bridge, analyzing the level of concentration each one of the officers had on their individual tasks. After deciding he was relatively safe, James Kirk gingerly pulled out his precious crossword puzzle from his back pocket and set to work. He didn't really care about soil samples, anyway.

Twenty minutes later, four figures slowly materialized on the planet's surface wearing heavy protective suits and small oxygen tanks. After the beam down was complete, Spock, McCoy, Chekhov, and Scotty looked around at the landscape.

"Whuat a terrible place dis is," Chekhov commented as he took in the red planet.

"Mr. Chekhov," Spock reprimanded patronizingly, "I hardly see how this planet could be considered 'terrible,' as we've only just arrived. May I remind you that this terrain has compounds which we've never encountered before?"

"Da, Mr. Spock," the young Russian grumbled resentfully as he took out his sample containers.

"Damn place gives me the creeps, if you ask me," Bones muttered.

"I did not ask you, doctor."

McCoy sent a scathing glare in the Vulcan's direction, but Spock was already examining his tricorder readings.

"The surface is comprised mainly of iron oxide, chromium, magnesium, and an unknown substance. It is mildly acidic, and has relatively no calcium or other fertile components. It is no wonder that we have not found any plants. I am detecting a small amount of liquid in those mountains, but otherwise the planet is completely dry."

Spock suddenly went still. He squinted at his tricorder, shaking it just a bit. "Apparently, there is a humanoid life form not sixty yards from us."

The landing party, which had zoned out ever since Spock said the word 'oxide,' suddenly did a double take. "_What?"_ McCoy demanded. "This is a class L planet! No one can survive in this atmosphere!"

"This I know, doctor, but the tricorder does not lie. The form is approximately sixty yards to the west. The reading is very weak."

"But that's impossible!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Apparently not, Mr. Scott. I suggest we investigate." The science officer trudged away, leaving a bewildered landing party little time to catch up to his fast stride.

Spock kept checking his tricorder as they approached the source of the strange reading. They were getting very close, now, and the entire team kept their eyes open for anything unusual.

"Mr. Spock!" Chekhov called out excitedly, "Ower on your right! Der is some-ting blue!" They altered their course and hurried over to the object on the ground.

It was an unconscious human girl lying on her side. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose onto a small puddle on the ground next to her. The small group crowded around her in curiosity and amazement. Doctor McCoy knelt down and took a manual pulse reading. "She's not dead!" he said bemusedly.

"Obviously, doctor," Spock said indifferently, "the tricorder readings said so."

"Stop being so damned heartless, Spock! This is a person, not a specimen! It's a wonder the girl's still alive! We need to get her to sickbay immediately or we'll lose her!"

"I'm not arguing with you, doctor. I suggest you take her back to the ship and then return here for the soil samples when her condition is stable."

"Soil samples be damned! I'm a doctor, not a gardener! You do it, you green-blooded gremlin! It's the science officer's job! This girl is _my_ job!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy fumbled for his communicator, finally getting it open. "McCoy to Enterprise! Two for emergency beam up!" He got behind the girl and lifted her shoulders up, mindful of the blue cape, so his arms hooked underneath her armpits and her head rested against the doctor's chest. The two figures slowly disappeared as they were transported.

Spock made an effort to resume the soil inspection, but he found little help from the rest of the team, as Scotty and Chekhov didn't hide their desire to return to the ship and learn more about the mysterious girl. At last, Spock ordered them to beam up and go back to their stations and that he'd continue on his own. He wasn't being sympathetic...it was merely more efficient for him to continue without two Starfleet officers dragging their feet and talking between themselves about what just happened. Scotty and Chekhov offered hasty and rather superficial apologies and didn't hesitate to beam up.

In the transporter room, Doctor Leonard McCoy materialized on his knees, supporting an unconscious young woman in his arms. A security officer was standing by, and Bones shouted out to him. "You! Grab her lower half and we'll get her to sickbay!"

The buff redshirt quickly approached. "With all due respect, sir, it would be faster if I carried her."

The doctor glared indignantly at the implication that he wasn't strong enough to carry the girl on his own, but didn't argue. "Fine."

The robust young security man hoisted the body into his arms as Bones struggled to his feet. The two men walked briskly down the hallways and traveled in turbolifts until they reached sickbay. The redshirt carefully lowered the girl onto a bed and immediately the sensors lit up the monitor above the head of the bed, and a faint heartbeat was heard.

"You're dismissed," Bones absently told the security man as he retrieved some supplies. The security officer nodded and left.

McCoy removed his survival suit and headed for the medical cabinet. Taking out his medical tricorder and other essentials, he turned around to examine his patient. What met his eyes caused him to drop everything in his hands and take a step or two back. His patient was no longer lying on the bed...his patient was now floating about a foot directly _above_ the bed. Now, in his medical career, he'd seen many strange things, and he had thought that he'd reached the point where nothing new would startle him...surprise him, yes, but startle him to this degree, no.

She was human. The sensors told him she was human, his own two eyes told him she was human – even Spock had told him she was human. Except for the purple hair, she looked completely normal. Nowhere in his medical profession had he seen, or even heard of anything remotely like this. There was no indication of how she could manage such a feat, and this went against every law of nature.

Bones forced himself to regain his composure and pick up the dropped equipment. Thankfully, nothing had broken. He resigned himself to treat his patient with the same amount of care that every other patient had received. Everything would be explained in time...it always was. The girl certainly was dressed peculiarly. Not like he'd never seen a leotard before, but in combination with a blue, hooded cloak and belt of blood-red jewels, she did stick out in a crowd. And why did she have a mirror tucked under her belt? This patient was growing more mysterious by the minute.

Another point that Bones couldn't explain was how she had survived on the planet...she had the same chemical make up as a human, and that wouldn't allow for survival for more than half an hour at most on that kind of planet. Had she just arrived? But from where? As far as he knew, they hadn't detected any other ships in the area

Cautiously approaching the side of the bed, McCoy took out his hypospray and filled it with an appropriate amount of heart stabilizer. It took him a moment to find the rhythm of the girl's floating pattern, lowering momentarily only to rise up again. With a grunt of exasperation, after a few missed jabs, Bones simply grabbed the bottom of the young woman's neck and quickly injected the medicine. The reaction was almost instantaneous, and the doctor breathed a sigh in relief as the heartbeat slowly lowered and strengthened.

McCoy turned to sterilize the hypospray and return it to the cabinet, and when he turned back, he again was surprised to see that the girl was back down on the bed. He went to her side and studied the brightly-lit monitors of her other health functions. Apparently she was suddenly in perfect health. Bones would have been surprised, but he'd already had his fill of shocks for this patient.

He glanced down at her face only to get one last surprise – her eyes had opened and were currently staring at him with purple apathy. An eyebrow on her ashen face rose as the doctor's baby blues widened significantly. Bones' head jerked backwards in alarm, but again he quickly seized his escaping composure and haphazardly slapped it back into place.

"Ah, you're awake, I see."

* * *

Raven slowly sat up, reminded by a skull-splitting headache that she couldn't spring to her feet anytime soon. She regarded the man standing next to her with concealed curiosity. The sorceress had slowly grown conscious, and as she neared the waking point, she remembered everything leading up to her passing out, and she quickly took in everything around her once she opened her eyes. Raven wasn't sure if she was glad that she wasn't dead, but she _was_ overwhelmingly relieved that if she must live, she wouldn't be alone.

Raven couldn't contain the grimace of pain that crossed her face as a sudden throb in her head brought her back to the present. The doctor, who had been standing silently as they appraised one another, quickly brought out a small device and reached for her arm. The sorceress pulled her arm away out of instinct.

"It's to help your head," the man told her dryly.

Raven slowly moved her arm back to his hand and he pressed the instrument against it. There was a small hissing sound, and then the pain in her head was gone.

"Thanks," she said simply.

The doctor raised his eyebrow at the discovery that his patient spoke English. "Well you're welcome," he replied.

The pale girl swung her head around and took in every detail of the room.

"I expect you're wondering where you are," he said.

Her head whipped back and fixed him with a steady gaze. The man shifted under her violet eyes.

"You're on the USS Starship Enterprise. I am Leonard McCoy, ship's surgeon."

The half-demon nodded noncommittally and resumed looking around the room.

McCoy frowned slightly. "Over here, it's our custom that when one person introduces himself, the other person does the same."

The girl sighed. "My name is Raven."

Bones turned away. "Wasn't so hard, was it?" he mumbled under his breath as he headed for the intercom. He pushed the button on the wall. "Sickbay to Captain Kirk!"

"Kirk here; what is it, Bones?"

"Has the landing party filled you in on what happened on the planet's surface?"

"Yes. How is your patient?"

McCoy looked over his shoulder at the girl who was still sitting on the hospital bed. "She's just woken up. I advise you get yourself down here."

"I'm on my way."

The ship's surgeon walked for the door, but called out behind him, "Wait here until the captain comes down. He'll answer your questions."

* * *

Bones waited outside the doors to sickbay until Kirk arrived. Before he could go in, McCoy pulled him aside.

"Jim, you need to know what I saw in there. That girl floated in mid air while unconscious! In all my years I've never seen anything like it."

Kirk frowned in confusion. "The Maldorvians fly, Bones."

"Sure, but they have _wings_, Jim. This girl looks just like you or me!" The doctor paused for a second. "I _mean_ human, Jim. She looks completely normal except for the color of her hair...even her anatomy checks out human. She was down on that planet's surface for who knows how long and yet she's alive...in fact, she healed up so fast, I didn't even have time to find out what all was wrong with her! That girl is a medical impossibility, Jim, and you need to find out more about her."

"I'll see what I can do." The captain nodded and then entered the sickbay.

* * *

Raven looked up from the medical tools she had been studying as man in a golden uniform came into the room, followed by Doctor McCoy.

"Captain Kirk, I presume?"

The man hesitated for a second, but continued nonplussed. "You're information's correct. And you would be?"

"Raven." The girl hopped down from the bed and stood facing him.

"Is that all?"

The young sorceress sighed quietly. "Roth," she finished. She continued to stand there expectantly.

* * *

James T. Kirk expertly hid his agitation and covered for it by casually leaning against the wall. Although he was an outgoing type of person, his extroverted nature somewhat depended on a little big of an enthusiastic audience, which this newcomer was not. Furthermore, this relatively attractive young woman didn't seem in the least bit interested in him. _This is all wrong,_ Kirk thought to himself. _Why isn't she swooning, yet?_ He felt a bubble of uncertainty rise in his chest, but fought it down with a supreme effort. Captain Suave decided to play it cool. Hey, if he couldn't get her at first with his dashing good looks, there was always his charm. "Is there anything else you can tell me about yourself?" he asked, flashing his best mischievous smile at her.

A small groan was heard from Bones, who was feigning a headache. He knew when his captain was laying it on thickly, and this was about as subtle as a well-thrown brick. He didn't know how Jim managed it. Always the lady's man. But, McCoy supposed it was an effective interrogation technique...on females, that is.

"That depends," Raven replied blandly, "on what you want to know."

"What I want to know," Doctor McCoy cut in, "is how in the name of Rah you're even alive! You were found on a Class L planet!"

"It's obvious I wouldn't have survived there for much longer, doctor," the mysterious girl answered with a raised eyebrow.

"How long were you down on the planet, Miss Roth?" Captain Kirk asked.

Raven frowned. "Before I passed out I remember being there for around fifteen minutes. After that I'm not sure." She absently straightened her blue cloak and raised her hood. Once it was up, the shadow hid all of her face from the nose up except for her brilliant lavender eyes, which continued to stare flatly at the captain. She felt more at ease now that part of her face was concealed.

The full impact of this knowledge suddenly hit the two Starfleet officers as they watched Raven pull up her hood. "Wait just a minute!" Bones exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that you had only just gotten on the planet before our landing team found you?! Now I've heard it all."

"How did you get there, if you don't mind my asking?" Kirk asked. "We would have detected anything approaching or landing on the planet far before you said you arrived."

"Simple," the dark young woman answered. "I teleported there."

* * *

During a long twenty minutes of explaining, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy were told a quick story of Raven's situation, and even her unique powers. The girl refused, however, to divulge her past, or the real reason she even had these powers in the first place. But they did understand that she was completely alone in a brand new dimension, and had no place to go. The question was now what they were going to do with her.

The fact that this woman could be a very valuable asset to the crew was not lost on the captain. Her abilities were astonishing, and Kirk could scarcely imagine just how helpful she could be to him. He decided to persuade her to join Starfleet and remain on the Enterprise.

During another long twenty minutes of persuading, Kirk couldn't accept the fact that Raven refused the offer. For reasons that he didn't wish to understand, she wouldn't join another 'team'. She had, however, agreed to remain on board until they reached a suitable and convenient place for her to be dropped off. As far as Kirk was concerned, that meant as soon as hell froze over. She was far too valuable to be 'dropped off' on some planet. And was it just his imagination, or did Raven seem to know exactly what he was thinking...and if she did, why wasn't she saying anything about it? But the captain wasn't foolish enough to bring it up. If she didn't bring it up herself, then he sure wouldn't.

"Well," Kirk said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "now that that's all cleared up, I'll introduce you to my main crewmembers and assign you to your quarters. You've already met the ship's surgeon, Doctor McCoy, so if you'll accompany me to the bridge, I'll show you around."

Bones looked from Raven to the captain, somewhat alarmed. "Do you think that's a good idea, Jim?" he stressed quietly, "After all, we just met the girl, and she has these powers, and I don't know...shouldn't we be a little more cautious than this?"

Kirk brushed him off, "Now Bones, show a little faith. I'm just introducing her to my bridge crew." He turned back to Raven, who was waiting patiently. None of them pretended that she hadn't heard them questioning her trustworthiness right in front of her. She didn't look offended, nor did she speak up to reassure them in her defense.

"Now, if you'll come with me," Kirk said with his best grin.

"Doctor," Raven said, nodding to McCoy as she passed him. She received only a grunt in reply, but a reply, nonetheless.

Kirk led the sorceress through the many halls of the Enterprise, giving a random tour on their way to the bridge. Once they arrived at their destination, however, the captain ushered her around to each and every station, explaining the instruments thoroughly and describing their five-year mission. He barely bothered to introduce Raven to his bridge crew, but that didn't matter, as Scotty and Chekhov immediately approached her, asking all sorts of questions. Kirk didn't hesitate in ordering them to return to their posts and that everything would be explained in a meeting later that day.

Raven was surprisingly sociable, in comparison to her normal state, and even engaged Scotty and Chekhov in a little conversation before they were shooed away by their captain. After cordially greeting Sulu and Uhura, a new officer came onto the bridge from the turbolift.

"Captain, I have returned with the samples and sent them directly to Dr. McCoy for analysis. You should have the results within the day." Suddenly Spock noticed the strange girl standing in the corner of the room. He recognized her as the one he had found on the planet's surface.

Raven had never seen a Vulcan before, and apparently, Spock had never seen a Raven before, for they both regarded each other curiously. They both simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Spock, this is Raven Roth, who is joining us for an unknown time. Miss Roth, this is Lieutenant Commander Spock, my second in command."

The two nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Spock is a Vulcan, Miss Roth. And Miss Roth has some very unusual abilities, Mr. Spock."

"Interesting," they both said.

Kirk looked between the both of them. They were so alike...personality, wise. The captain couldn't contain a wide grin. "Well," he said cheerfully, "looks like you two have a lot in common, so I'll let Mr. Spock escort you to your cabin. Also, Mr. Spock, there will be an officer meeting in one hour in the meeting room."

"Yes, captain," the Vulcan replied. He turned and went back into the turbolift without encouragement for Raven to follow.

The demoness didn't bother to run, but simply flew over, which caused many surprised reactions from the bridge crew. The doors slid shut before anyone could make a remark, leaving Raven and a fascinated Spock alone in the turbolift.

"You have a remarkable ability. I should like to learn more about it."

"There's not much to learn," she replied. "I was born with all of my powers."

"But humans do not possess the potential for these types of powers in their genetic structure. Obviously you are not an ordinary human."

"Obviously."

Spock raised a pointy eyebrow as he regarded her, but did not press the issue. Perhaps the captain knows and is planning to inform him at the meeting. In any case, he would find out eventually. Raven shot him a quick glance and they proceeded on in silence.

The doors hissed open a few moments later and they found themselves in a hallway. "As far as abnormal goes," Raven observed as they walked through several passageways, "you're quite a specimen yourself."

Spock looked down at her in polite curiosity.

"I've never met a Vulcan before, but I can tell that you suppress your emotions. Do all Vulcans repress them?"

Her escort looked serious, and even somewhat offended. "Madam," he began, "Vulcans do not have any emotions. We rely solely upon logic and reasoning...feelings are harmful and counterproductive. I have no emotions to repress."

Raven glanced at him with a penetrating gaze. "Mr. Spock, among my talents is an empathic ability to read and even manipulate the emotions of other people."

Though he would never admit it, this knowledge caused the science officer to truly feel uncomfortable. He had always denied to everyone that his human half affected him, but he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from this girl. This didn't bother him in the least, naturally. One would have to have emotions to be bothered, so it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him, and he could almost even bring himself to believe that was true.

"Here are your quarters. I will let you discover their contents on your own," Spock turned to go after having depositing the guest at the designated location. "And yes," he said as he began leaving, "I happen to be half human."

"Another thing we have in common, Mr. Spock," Raven said quietly as the doors to her room slid closed.

She explored her new room, wishing she had her books and scrolls with her. There were only three rooms – the bedroom; which merely consisted of an uncomfortable looking bed and a nightstand; a bathroom, which contained the necessary equipment; and lastly, a small living room, or the main room which had a coffee table, a couch, and a desk with a computer. Raven removed her meditation mirror from her belt and set it down on the bedside table. This was a new home, a new world, a new age...a whole new life for her. And although she knew she would miss her old friends, Raven knew that she was going to be just fine. It was a second chance at a new life, and she looked forward to discovering it.

* * *

_To be continued with random one-shots..._


End file.
